Scary Movie Night
by vividlyvibrant
Summary: Because Uchiha's never get scared. And because Team Hebi has regular movie nights together when they aren't out being ninjas. -SuiSasu Oneshot


"Who's ready..." a chilling voice echoed in the large room they were currently in. "For..."

"Not again." Karin groaned under her breath.

"Scary movie night!" Suigetsu cheered with excitement.

The second Thursday of every month was Suigetsu's turn to pick the movie that Team Hebi would watch. Suigetsu was a man who was fond of familiarity. Every time, he chose a cheap knock-off of a high-production gore film that he purchased from the crappy movie bin.

"What's going on?" Ring leader, Sasuke Uchiha, asked as he stepped through the doorway.

"Ah, just in time! Take a seat, preppy." Suigetsu grabbed the Uchiha's shoulders, pushing him down on the couch roughly.

"Suigetsu, what is this?" the dark-haired teenager had had enough of Suigetsu's antics that day, he didn't need anymore of this.

"It's my turn to pick the movie, remember? And I picked, Factory of the Living Dead," he turned it over in his hands and read the back. "This 5-star chiller will leave you breathless and on the end of your seat until the very end."

The white-haired teenager grinned turned to look at Sasuke. "Doesn't sound too scary, does it? I mean, _come on_, Uchiha's never get scared. Right?"

"Right!" Karin adjusted her eyeglasses on the bridge of her nose. "Sasuke wouldn't be frightened by such a stupid thing, you moron."

"Nobody asked for your two-cents anyway, Karin." Suigetsu muttered.

"Stop being so immature, Suigetsu." The girl huffed. "It's getting so old now."

"Yeah, I totally care. Wait, no, I don't. Just kidding, psyche, all that jazz." The other ninja yawned, making Karin scowl.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at his teammates' bickering, relaxing into the couch. He didn't _do_ scary movies. He didn't do movies in general. Uchiha's didn't watch movies, it was beneath them.

_This is pointless, we're wasting so much time, _the dark-haired ninja thought idly to himself. They could be doing something productive, like, training or something.

"Alright, is everyone ready?" Suigetsu's voice broke Sasuke's thoughts. The teenager watched as his white-haired teammate put the movie in the DVD player. "Let's finally get this show on the road!"

Suigetsu pranced over to the lights, turning them off. He returned to the couch, sitting right in between Sasuke and Karin. _I can't let Karin get all freaked in the middle of this and start cuddling up to Sasuke. That just won't do,_ He thought to himself, smirking inwardly.

Karin wasn't oblivious to the other teenager's motives. She knew what he was trying to do, and she let Suigetsu know by elbowing him sharply in the ribs.

"Ow, fuck." the white-haired ninja hissed. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"You are, asshole." she whispered dangerously.

"Get over it!" he whispered back.

"Stop it." Sasuke interrupted them, glaring pointedly at Suigetsu. The teenager huffed, muttered a couple of complaints, then settled down into the couch.

"What is this about again?" Juugo asked from the other side of the couch.

"Zombies or something," Suigetsu replied, his mouth full of popcorn. "I don't know."

The movie began, and at first, it wasn't so bad. Suigetsu watched the screen inattentively, making fun of the characters to himself. It wasn't long before the movie got very frightening, very fast.

Twenty minutes into the movie, and six people were already brutally murdered. Like, with power tools and random objects. It was _that_ gory.

Suigetsu felt stupid, because he was probably the only one who was actually scared of this movie. He looked over to his left, where Karin and Juugo were sitting, watching the television screen with boredom.

_Well, they've probably already seen it before, _Suigetsu tried to reason with himself. _And Sasuke's probably going to be mad at_ me_ for picking such a lame movie._

The white-haired ninja glanced up to said Uchiha, and was surprised by what he saw. Sasuke Uchiha was actually frightened. His dark eyes were wide and his muscles were tense with anticipation. If Suigetsu wasn't so scared himself, he would have found the situation quite hilarious.

"I guess you're pretty scared, aren't ya?" Suigetsu whispered, playfully elbowing his friend in the ribs.

"N-no! I'm not scared, it's just that-"

"Right, right. I totally understand, dude." The teenager cut him off, grinning.

Turning back to the movie, he felt a little more at ease. He tried to focus his attention on the stupid chick who got herself kidnapped, instead of Sasuke's shivering next to him.

_Maybe if I be slick about it, _Suigetsu thought as he tried maneuver himself closer to his teammate next to him.

"Smooth," Sasuke whispered smugly. Suigetsu frowned, all hopes of flying under the radar crushed. It didn't matter though, because it had worked, and now the space between them wasn't so much anymore. Sasuke's shivering subsided, and Suigetsu could feel his body relax.

It seemed that, to both of them, the movie wasn't so bad anymore. It was just another shitty movie that Suigetsu had picked out, that they were all forced to watch.

The rest of the movie was quick and painless. By the time it was over, Suigetsu had almost fallen asleep on Sasuke's shoulder. Almost.

When Karin stood up to turn the lights back on, Suigetsu quickly scooted away from his teammate, settling back in his original spot.

"Nice pick, Suigetsu. That movie sucked. Everything was fake, it was too easy to tell-"

"Yeah, Karin, easy like your mom." Suigetsu muttered.

"I heard that, jackass. C'mon Juugo, let's get out of here. I hope I don't have nightmares about how _bad _that was." She glared pointedly at Suigetsu as she and Juugo left the room.

The white-haired ninja rolled his eyes passionately, before crossing his arms and looking over at Sasuke. "About that..."

"Shut up," the other teenager scowled. "You better listen to me, because I'm never, ever saying it again."

Suigetsu cocked an eyebrow in anticipation. "Yeah?"

The dark-haired ninja took a deep breath. "Thanks," he mumbled.

Oh, he was going to have so much fun with this. "What's that, Sasuke? I didn't quite catch that," Suigetsu grinned, cupping a hand to his ear.

"You know what I said," Sasuke frowned. "Anyway, I'm going to bed now."

Suigetsu watched as the dark-haired ninja stood up and walked towards the doorway. _It's now or never,_ he thought to himself.

"Sasuke, wait," the white-haired teenager stopped the other ninja.

"What the hell is it now, Suiget-"

Suigetsu pressed his lips to his, breathing lightly in between them.

Sasuke tensed, preparing to punch the lights out of his teammate, but he soon relaxed, realizing that Suigetsu didn't deserve a punch in the face for kissing him. _Not a big deal_, Sasuke brushed it off.

Suigetsu pulled away, stepping back a foot or two. The two of them stood in the center of the room awkwardly, before Sasuke looked over at the other ninja.

"Why would you-"

"You're seriously going to tell me you _weren't_ asking for it?" Suigetsu motioned his hands towards the couch. "You were _so _flirting with me all night long."

"Was I?" Sasuke paused, tapping his chin. "I don't recall. I must be losing my touch."

Suigetsu looked affronted. "Seriously, man?"

"Goodnight, Suigetsu." Sasuke said with finality. He walked towards the doorway, a smile on his face. He paused at the door, turning around one last time.

"If you tell _anyone_ about this, consider yourself dead." the dark-haired teenager growled dangerously. He walked out the door, and down the hall.

Suigetsu stood in silence, contemplating what had just happened.

Suddenly, a grin crept across his face. "He was _so_ flirting with me. He wants me so bad." He said smugly. "Take that, Karin."

* * *

_Yup yup yup. I re-wrote this, because after reading it over, I realized I absolutely hated it. _

_LOL WHY IS KARIN SUCH A BITCH. _

_NO ONE KNOWS :D_


End file.
